


Don't You Know

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bonding, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Secrets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot wishes he had more time to spend with Crutchie





	Don't You Know

**Author's Note:**

> mainly inspired by spot's cane in the '92 movie, but as always, you can always read with whichever characterizations you have in mind !!!

The pain in his foot is worse than usual, but Spot still makes his trek across the bridge. He and Race had been planning this night for days after all.

His cane is a familiar tapping on the cobbled streets, his relief finally coming when he rounds a corner to see the Manhattan lodging house.

Most windows hold a soft glow, the front door open wide as a few newsies pour in and out. Spot purses his lips as he sees one newsie in particular, seated by the door on a crate, his eyes on the sky.

“Hey, Crutchie,” Spot greets, stopping near him and leaning on his cane.

Crutchie turns from the sky, a smile on his face and his eyes land on Spot’s leaning form. It’s just them outside the lodging house and Spot looks around, hoping for Crutchie to start a conversation.

“Trolley?” Crutchie asks in a hushed voice, tucking his crutch closer to his side.

“Born with it,” Spot answers, swallowing with a click.

If anyone deserves to know the truth, it’s Crutchie. Everyone else can make their own assumptions as Spot bears through the pain. He’s a leader after all, and one who isn’t going to let anyone take advantage of him.

Crutchie smiles, knowing and gentle, as he surveys Spot again.

“Does Racetrack know?”

Spot shifts a little, wondering how obvious he and Race are. “Knows enough.”

“Hard to describe the pain, ain't it?” Crutchie grins and Spot can’t help return the expression.

“Yeah,” he nods, finding comfort in this conversation.

He and Crutchie never had much of a chance to talk once the strike was over, but now Spot makes a note in the back of his mind to visit Crutchie more often.

It’s then that Race comes clambering down the stairs and Spot stands a little straighter as he and Crutchie share a glance.

“Ready?” Race grins, holding out an arm.

Spot rolls his eyes, but takes Race’s arm, the two waving goodbye to Crutchie as they head down the street.

“Looks like you’ve got a new best friend,” Race teases and Spot doesn’t bite back his smile.

He shrugs it off, but he can see Race’s shining eyes and remembers Crutchie’s understanding. It feels good, knowing there’s still some people he can let his walls down with. They know him for who he is and Spot hopes he’ll be able to return the same kindness in time.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of spot and crutchie having a solid friendship regardless of the scenario they're in
> 
> (does that makes sense i hope that makes sense)


End file.
